(Not) Too Far Gone
by Kikitha2210
Summary: One-shot escrito para un concurso Caryl. Rick exilió a Carol de la prisión, pero... ¿Y si hubiera sido diferente? ¿Y si Daryl hubiera ido a buscarla?


Carol sabía que él iría por ella.

Nunca habían hablado de qué pasaría en una situación así –nunca pensó que sería desterrada por tratar de salvar a su familia-. Y realmente no tenía ninguna obligación de hacerlo, no eran nada más que buenos amigos. Pero ella sabía que él iría por ella.

Y ella no decidía si quería que la encontrara o no.

Seguramente la opinión de Rick hubiera sido diferente si hubiera sabido que no había planeado matarlos, pero que estaban sufriendo tan mal y Karen la había mirado… esa misma mirada que Dale le había dado a Daryl aquel día. Y ella no podía permitir que sufrieran, y menos si eso podía ayudar también a impedir que la enfermedad se propagara.

Pero nada cambiaba el hecho de que los había matado. No le dio a nadie la oportunidad de despedirse, no le preguntó a nadie si debía hacerlo.

Rick había sido claro, y ella entendía sus razones, ¿quién querría estar con una asesina alrededor? ¿cómo podría siquiera mirar a Tyreese si él se enteraba de todo? No podía hacerlo ni siquiera sin él sabiendo la verdad.

Y ella no volvería. Ni siquiera si Daryl se lo pedía. No podía… no soportaría todas las miradas recriminadoras de aquellas personas por las que sería capaz de dar todo –incluso una parte de su cordura y salud emocional-.

Y, por el contrario, si Daryl decidía abandonar todo con ella… tampoco podría. Ella sabía cuan importantes eran todos para él y no podía quitarle la única familia de verdad que él había conocido.

Podía ocultarse… había aprendido de él lo suficiente como para saber cómo ocultar cualquier pista que lo llevase a ella. Podía irse lo más rápido posible de la zona, hacer imposible que él la encontrase en algún momento, podía alejarse lo más que pudiera y él no la encontraría.

Pero conocía a Daryl. Él no descansaría hasta encontrarla. Y ella no quería irse sin haberlo visto por última vez.

Sí, ella lo iba a ver una última vez. Iba a hacerle ver que él tenía que volver y ella tenía que marcharse; que algún día quizás volverían a verse, pero que sus caminos ya se habían separado; que ella tenía que irse, porque sólo alejada de cualquier tipo de juicio que pudieran hacerle las personas por las que había sacrificado parte de su alma podía llegar a perdonarse algún día y vivir en paz, y él tenía que volver… porque su lugar era con su familia, porque ellos lo necesitaban, y porque él era mejor desde que estaba con ellos. Y entonces se iría. Sin mirar atrás; sin volver; sin pensar en todos aquellos rostros que jamás volvería a ver; sin pensar en lo mucho que hubiera querido ver a Carl convertirse en el hombre de bien que su madre hubiera querido; sin pensar en Judith y en cuánto habría deseado estar ahí para compensar un poco la ausencia de su madre; sin pensar en cómo su corazón se había roto un poco al escuchar a Rick, al que consideraba como un hermano, decirle que ni él ni nadie la querría cerca; sin pensar en todas las risas que Glenn, con su sentido del humor tan chispeante en estos tiempos tan oscuros, le provocaba; sin pensar en cómo extrañaría a Maggie y a Beth, a quienes se había acercado tanto desde que la granja había caído; sin pensar en Hershel y todas las veces en que había sido un apoyo moral para ella y los demás; sin pensar en Mica y Lizzie, aunque le hubiera prometido a su padre que las cuidaría como si fuera su hija, pues, de todas formas, ni a su hija había podido cuidarla del modo en que debía; sin pensar en Daryl, ni en todas las cosas que nunca tuvo el valor de decirle. Ni en las cosas que hubiera querido hacer. Sin pensar en cómo habría sido besarlo, acariciarlo, abrazarlo o hacer el amor con él.

Paró el auto y se bajó para ver entre sus cosas qué podría servirle.

Lo primero que vio fue aquel libro de Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer. Daryl sabía que ella lo leía a los niños. Él había estado en innumerables tardes en la biblioteca escuchándola.

Cualquier persona que lo vea en medio del camino seguro pasaría de él, pero Daryl no. Si ella estaba en lo correcto y él iba a buscarla, él pondría atención a todo buscando pistas. Y sabría que aquel libro le serviría de guía, sabía que él se daría cuenta de inmediato que era suyo. Así que lo dejó ahí, en medio de la calle, esperando que Daryl al verlo supiera que estaba en el camino correcto a encontrarla.

Porque ella realmente no podía sólo esperarlo en medio de la nada, tenía que encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche, por lo menos, ya que por lo que sabía, Daryl seguía en aquella universidad buscando las medicinas para los demás.

* * *

-Ella es una sobreviviente. Ella estará bien. –dijo Rick, no sabía si se lo decía a Daryl o a él mismo.

-¡Deja de decirlo como si no lo crees! –gritó Daryl, mordiéndose los dedos y caminando de un lado a otro mientras trataba de controlarse y no lanzarse sobre Rick en ese mismo momento y golpearlo hasta que se arrepintiera de cada puta palabra que había dicho.

¿Cómo pudo echarla así, sin decirle a nadie? ¡Había sido el peor hijo de puta del mundo! La había obligado a volver afuera, donde nada era seguro, donde cada día y cada noche se vivía en medio de los muertos. La prisión no era indestructible, pero era algo a lo que llamar hogar, y ahí estaban todos. Y Carol… ¡Carol estaba sola en este puto mundo de mierda! Quería matarlo.

-Ella es fuerte, ella lo logrará. –aseguró Rick, sabiendo que Carol había crecido y se había vuelto una de las personas más fuertes desde la cantera. Carol sobreviviría… ella hacía lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir.

-¡Pero está sola, hijo de puta! –gritó Daryl. Todo su autocontrol se había ido corriendo por la ventana y de pronto estaba encima de Rick. -¡Nadie puede hacerlo solo!

-¡Tyreese la mataría! ¡Él estaba fuera de sí cuando se enteró! –argumentó.

-¡Tyreese y una mierda!- gritó, teniendo un firme agarre en la camisa de Rick, tratando de encontrar alguna buena razón para no golpearlo en ese momento -¡Es Carol, imbécil! ¿No te acuerdas? ¿La persona que más se ha preocupado de tus hijos, incluso cuando tú estabas demasiado distraído con otras cosas como para acordarte de que tenías una hija?

A Rick eso último le picó, y Daryl estaba satisfecho. Quería que le picara, que le doliera, que se diera cuenta del terrible error que había cometido. Soltó su agarre de él y se alejó hacia su celda a buscar su ballesta y su mochila.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Rick, aunque no tendría que haberlo hecho, sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. –Ella los mató. Ella lo hizo.

-Tú sabes que la cagaste. –afirmó. Porque era cierto. Si Rick hubiera pensado que estaba haciendo lo correcto, lo hubiera consultado con el consejo. Habría, por lo menos, esperado a que él estuviera de vuelta para hacerlo, y definitivamente no lo habría estado evitando todo el puto día mientras él buscaba a Carol. –¿Dónde la dejaste?

-Daryl. Si Tyreese se entera…

Daryl no lo dejó terminar. –¡Sólo dime dónde la dejaste! –gritó, perdiendo los estribos de nuevo, pero de inmediato se tranquilizó.

Rick asintió. –Está bien. – Rick le dio las indicaciones de dónde había dejado a Carol y en qué dirección se había ido. Y Daryl se fue inmediatamente a buscar su moto para ir por Carol.

* * *

Daryl bajó de su moto y vio el libro en el suelo. _Esa es mi chica,_ pensó. Y siguió avanzando por el camino. Esperaba que estuviera bien, que hubiera encontrado un lugar seguro para pasar la noche y que no estuviera demasiado lejos considerando que Rick la había dejado el día anterior.

Al poco tiempo llegó a un pequeño pueblo que seguramente había sido abandonado cuando todo empezó. Había unos pocos cuerpos en el suelo y a juzgar por su aspecto, podía decir que habían sido asesinados hace poco tiempo.

Escondió su moto entre medio de unos árboles por si acaso y recorrió las calles buscando alguna señal de Carol y sonrió cuando vio una tela puesta estratégicamente en la entrada de lo que en algún momento había sido un buffet de abogados.

Reconoció inmediatamente la prenda. Era el pañuelo que Carol usaba aquella vez cuando la dieron por muerta. Ella realmente no lo había vuelto a usar después de eso, pero él sabía que lo había guardado una vez que lo sacaron de aquella tumba que él no quería que existiera porque ella estaba viva.

Intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba trabada, y él lo agradecía. Por mucho que él sabía que ella estaba esperándolo, no quería que simplemente confiara en que nadie más podría entrar y querer hacerle daño, y estaba contento de saber que ella estaba lo suficientemente alerta como para preocuparse de su seguridad.

-¿Carol? –llamó, mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta, sin querer llamar demasiado la atención en caso de que hubiera más walkers perdidos por ahí. –Soy yo, Daryl.

Carol abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que entrara. -Sabía que vendrías. –dijo con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos. ¿Y si la odiaba? Él estaba callado, mirando y examinando el lugar en el que había pasado la noche. –Supongo que ya sabes lo que pasó.

-¿Tú… tú realmente los mataste? –preguntó Daryl. Todo sonaba a Carol, ella haría lo que fuera por protegerlos. Pero al mismo tiempo seguía siendo tan irreal.

Carol asintió. –Yo fui.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, aún sereno.

Carol se sorprendió. Cuando le confesó a Rick que ella había sido, él no hizo preguntas… por lo menos no esa. Ni siquiera le pidió la razón. Lo había visto en sus ojos… él pensaba que ella simplemente había decidido matarlos como un medida de protección, y que así como lo había hecho con Karen y David, hubiera podido hacerlo incluso con él o Daryl.

Y sí. Eso era cierto. Si hubieran sido Rick y Daryl, lo hubiera hecho… sobretodo si la hubieran mirado como Karen y David, casi rogándole que lo hiciera. Jamás hubiera podido soportar ver a sus amigos más cercanos sufriendo así sin haber hecho nada para aliviar su dolor.

Pero Rick nunca quiso una explicación.

-Era la única forma. Ellos estaban sufriendo, y Karen… tenía esa mirada ¿sabes? Como cuando Dale… -se cortó, todavía era doloroso, cada muerte seguía doliéndole. –Pensé… pensé que todo pararía y que estarían a salvo. –cuando lo hizo… cuando fue a verlos… ni siquiera le importó el hecho de que ella podía contagiarse también. Simplemente quería verlos, quería _hacer algo._ Algo que resultó en la muerte para ellos dos, pero una esperanza para todos los demás. Quería que su familia estuviera a salvo. -Sé que es horrible. Y sé que soy una horrible persona por incluso decir esto pero… lo haría de nuevo sin dudarlo. –admitió, y sabía que probablemente mataba cualquier sentimiento que Daryl pudiera tener hacia ella. Y eso era mejor; por lo menos sería más fácil para él simplemente aceptar las cosas, dejarla ir y regresar a la prisión. –Soy una horrible persona, Daryl, y entiendo si no puedes comprender lo que hice.

Daryl negó con la cabeza rápidamente y cuando iba a decir algo, Carol lo interrumpió para seguir hablando. Si esta era la última vez que iba a verlo, por lo menos tenía que asegurarse de que le dijo todo lo que tenía que decirle –o al menos todo aquello que podía decirle.

-Sólo… ¿no me odies? Será mucho más fácil seguir adelante sabiendo que no me odias. Sé que lo que hice es malo. Pero…

-Hey… tú eres tan buena como ellos, cada pedazo, e incluso mejor. –dijo él, repitiendo aquellas palabras que tan profundo habían quedado en él, esperando que fueran igual de significativas para ella en ese momento. -No te odio. No podría.

-Gracias.- Carol suspiró, recordando aquel momento y considerando sus palabras. Ella era tan buena como los demás…

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato. Carol sólo quería estar cerca de él tanto como pudiera, pero él tenía que regresar, y cuanto más tardase, más difícil sería para ella.

-Deberías regresar. Es peligroso ahí afuera, y seguro Rick estará preocupado. –sugirió.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿… regresar? –Daryl estaba confundido. No había llegado ahí simplemente para escuchar una explicación que ni siquiera necesitaba. Él sabía que ella no se había vuelto fría como afirmaba Rick, y él no necesitaba que ella se lo demostrara. Él había llegado ahí para regresar con ella, si es que ella quería, incluso si Rick no podía aceptarlo, o irse hasta el infierno con ella si era necesario para estar a su lado.

-Tienes que volver, Daryl.

-No te dejaré. Me quedaré contigo. –Afirmó decidido. –regresas conmigo, y a la mierda Rick y Tyreese, o me voy contigo a donde sea que vayas.

No. Ni ella podía regresar ni él podía quedarse con ella. Había sido un largo camino para que Daryl se convirtiera en el hombre que era ahora. Y él necesitaba a esa gente-No puedes. Ellos son tu familia. Y yo no puedo volver ahí.

\- No puedes simplemente quedarte conmigo.

-¿No quieres? – _¿No me quieres?_ , era la verdadera pregunta.

-No es eso. Son tu familia, y te necesitan, y tú los necesitas.

-¡También son tu familia, maldición! ¡Tú también eres mi familia! Más que cualquiera de ellos. –Admitió –No puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta. No te dejaré sola.

Eso era Daryl. Y eso era todo. Su espíritu protector no la dejaría, no mientras él pensara que tenía que cuidarla, incluso si eso significaba abandonar a todos los que eran importantes para él.-No necesito que me cuides, Daryl. Tú lo sabes.

-Lo sé, ¿vale? ¡Lo sé! –respondió alterado.

Carol lo vio dar la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta. _Bueno, no era así como quería que se fuera, pero si no había otra opción…_

Se detuvo justo en el marco, dándole un fuerte golpe a la pared junto a la puerta. –Merle está muerto. –susurró, enviando un escalofrío a través del cuerpo de Carol… no lo había oído mencionar su nombre desde que había muerto. Él volteó y le dio la cara una vez más… su expresión ya no era de ira, como antes, y Carol casi corre a abrazarlo al ver sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Estaba segura de que había llorado a Merle, pero había borrado cualquier rastro de lágrimas antes de volver a la prisión, y si lo pensaba a fondo… en realidad nunca había visto a Daryl Dixon así. -¡No puedo perderte a ti también!- gritó, acercándose y cayendo a sus rodillas frente a ella con una expresión de derrota total y algunas lágrimas cayendo libremente por sus mejillas. –No quiero.

 _Oh no._ Carol casi sentía el sonido de su corazón romperse en su pecho. Sabía, de primera mano, que Daryl no era el hombre de hierro que mostraba hacia los demás; que él era incluso más sensible que la mayoría de los hombres de su grupo; pero nunca pensó que iba a romperse así frente a ella. _Por ella._ Se arrodilló frente a él y se colgó de su cuello en un abrazo, aunque sólo fuera ella quien estaba participando activamente en aquello y él sólo se dejara abrazar sin corresponderle.

Si él estaba dispuesto a mostrarse así con ella, haciéndole saber lo mucho que le importaba, entonces a ella no debería importarle abrirse totalmente. –Te amo, Daryl Dixon. –En ese momento Daryl la atrajo con fuerza hacia él, descansando su cabeza en su hombro.

Después de lo que parecían horas, él se calmó y se atrevió a separarse un poco de ella para mirarla -Yo también te amo, Carol. – _oh, nunca la había llamado por su nombre -_ Y no estoy planeando dejarte ir a ninguna parte lejos de mí en este momento.

Ella sonrió y asintió. _A la mierda Rick y el mundo… Daryl la amaba y ella no iba a dejarlo ir._

Quería besarlo… quería besarlo tan mal. Pero este era Daryl, y aun considerando lo mucho que se había abierto emocionalmente y la había dejado hacer contacto físico, sabía que eso podía asustarlo. Ella lo esperaría.

Por suerte no pasó mucho hasta que él se inclinó levemente hacia ella, hasta estar a milímetros de sus labios. -¿esto está bien? –preguntó, su voz áspera. Carol asintió de nuevo. Y él cerró la brecha que los separaba inmediatamente.

 _Dios, esto está pasando._

Carol había esperado torpeza y unos labios ásperos. Había esperado incomodidad y un poco de agresividad. Pero todo lo que el beso de Daryl le daba era una sensación de plenitud, suavidad, amor, ternura… y un poco de sal. _Mierda,_ ahora ella estaba llorando.

Daryl se separó de ella y le sonrió. Era una verdadera sonrisa, y ella estaba feliz de ser el motivo.

Él se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. Volviendo a besarla una vez que estaban ambos de pie.

Carol miró más allá de él, por la ventana y se sorprendió al ver una columna de humo a lo lejos. Contuvo el aliento y él miró en la misma dirección confundido.

-Tenemos que volver. –Dijo Carol. –Allá está la prisión.

Daryl sólo la miró fijamente. No sabía si era buena idea; podría ser peligroso, y Rick había dejado bastante claro que no la quería allí.

-Daryl… son nuestra familia. No puedes odiarlos. Yo no lo hago.–Daryl lo consideró. Al final todos lo habían sabido. Si bien Rick no consultó con nadie su decisión, sabía que por lo menos Hershel y Maggie lo sabían y no dijeron nada. _Ella era su familia_ y nadie dijo nada. -Sé por qué lo hizo, lo entiendo, y sigo queriéndolo a pesar de todo. Y –añadió- Lizzie y Mica están ahí. Tenemos que volver.

Bueno, mierda. Él la amaba precisamente por estas cosas. Ella amaba tanto a su gente que era capaz de volver para ayudar incluso a pesar de que le habían dado la espalda. Ella los amaba tanto que había incluso hecho cosas que nadie más se atrevería a hacer sólo para asegurarse de que ellos estuvieran bien. –Vamos.

Como había dicho antes… no pensaba dejarla alejarse de él ni de broma, así que decidió dejar su moto ahí e ir con ella en el auto.

Al llegar todo lo que podían ver eran las llamas dentro de la prisión. Las vallas estaban abajo y cerca del edificio de los bloques de celda había un tanque. _¿Qué demonios?_ Sólo habían caminantes por todas partes, y no podían ver a ningún ser vivo en medio del caos. Vio de reojo a Carol y la mueca de dolor en su rostro era obvia.

-Tyreese. –susurró ella, mientras miraba fijamente hacía el oeste de la prisión. Daryl siguió su mirada y lo vio. Tyreese tenía a Judith en sus brazos y Lizzie y Mica iban adelante. –Vamos… tenemos que seguirlo.

Podía discutir. Ir tras Tyreese era lo más estúpido que podían hacer. Pero las 3 niñas eran importantes para ella. Y él se aseguraría de que Carol estuviera segura. Daryl asintió y juntos fueron en la dirección que había tomado Tyreese.


End file.
